Freedom
by Kxro-Kun
Summary: All Fran wanted was freedom from his abusive mother, but not even he could get that. Someone shows up in his life and changes everything. Will this person be able to free him from this painful misery? Or will It get worse?
1. Transfer

**Kuro-Kun: Wheeeeeee~ Sorry, I just had to make this. Bel being Fran's prince and all. Huehuehuehue. The inspiration I got? Well, My life. Huehuehuehue. As long as my feelings are strong, I'll be able to write this *^* I'm still thinking of the rating :s What are your guys thoughts? For now, I'll just keep it T. It might change in the Future Because of my perverted self**

**Disclaimer: Saki does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Warning: B26 aka Bel x Fran**

* * *

><p>Large bruises with deep cuts scattered all over the lying boy's body from the activity experienced earlier on. The sight was simply horrid. Any man to just walk in there would think it was a dead body, freshly killed with a murder on the loose. Mass amounts of blood piled up next to the cold boys figure as his emotionless eyes gazed the ceiling. "You deserve this" The one who caused all this, scoffed before pulling on her jacket to and exiting the house to finally have some fresh air. The blood loss was too much, the child might've died by now.<p>

It happened so quickly. Being beaten was one of the things he'd receive everyday. He was pretty much used to the pain now. But this, this seemed like an end to him. It seemed his mother actually intended to kill him this time.

Why? Why couldn't he escape all this? Was he too scared to? Was he afraid of the consequences?

More of the crimson liquid gathered up next to him. There were bruises literally everywhere. Arms, legs, chest, back, face, even his little package. Only his ankle seemed to be broken.

When would this madness end?

Fran never knew

It started five years ago, when Fran was nine. Mom and dad continuously argued all day and night. It seemed they weren't satisfied with each other. One day, his dad just suddenly ran off with another woman. It was rather surprising. Their dad didn't look like the type of guy to cheat, yet, he did.

That's when he discovered his fathers dead body in his room.

Once the news stroke to his mom, she took all her anger out on Fran, blaming it all on him. She went insane. In the previous beatings, she managed to break Fran's ribs.

Ever since the beating started, he forgot all about emotions. He forgot pain, happiness, sadness, anger, love, all that. This encouraged the mother to her activities Even more. Not seeing any emotion on her sons face fascinated her.

The child lay there for a few more minutes before getting up, ignoring the sharp headache and drowsiness. Everywhere stung like a mother, facial not changing.

He had to mend his terrible wounds.

He walked over to the living room and took out a first aid box he secretly kept under the sofa. Gingerly opening it, he spotted alcohol pads and took them out along with bandages. The wounds were really bad, if not treated, it would become infected which would expose him to more dangers.

Not that he cared or anything.

After aiding himself, he put the box back and stood up. In front of the mirror, he looked like shit. Now how'd he explain all this to the school?

Yeah, even with the horrible treatment, he was able to attend school, his favorite place. It was a place of freedom, away from the demon who confined him, beating away.

Nevermind the bullying, Fran still enjoyed being at at school. Especially the rooftop. That was his favorite place in the school. It was a place of calmness. Staring up at the clouds would be fun; seeing how freely they could run.

ah, he wanted to be free.

The clock chimed at twelve, signaling bed time before the demon returned. It had been an hour since she left. He already cleansed the blood off of him and swept the stained floor.

Swiftly, he climbed up the stairs to where his bedroom was. It was one door down to his mothers.

He opened the door to reveal his green room.

Everything was green. His bed, the walls, the lamp, the bookshelf, the nightstand, his bag- you get the point

Green was his favorite color.

The bed looked so inviting, without a question he jumped into the bed. The soft comfort hurt his back but soon after relaxed.

Sleeping was one of the things he liked. Sleeping was a great get away from reality. No pain no nothing. It was a shame he never got to dream

But this night was different.

"_Froooggyy~" a voice which belonged to a young man followed by a little laughter, called out. Said boy perked up and searched for the owner of the voice only to behold the sight of darkness. "I'll be there very soon" it said again. No matter how much Fran tried, he couldn't find the source of the voice. It was a calm and soothing voice but in a creepy way. Just then, something came behind him and trapped him into a tight embrace. The teal headed male attempted to struggle out the sudden action but found himself enjoying it. "It's alright, I'll free you from your misery" it cooed. Fran stopped struggling and started hugging the figure back. It felt so soothing. "Shishishi, I lo-"_

The sound of a beeping alarm clock woke him up from his peaceful slumber. By then, Fran completely forgot about his little dream he had.

It read 5:50 in red, bold letters. Yawning, he clicked the snooze button and quickly got out of bed feeling fresh.

Yes, he was a morning person And it was time for school~

Sighing, Fran walked over to his closet and slipped his school uniform on, considering he slept in only his boxers.

the uniform was a simple blue shirt with sleeves coming just above the elbow. It had a blue and red striped tie with black shorts. It fit his petite shape perfectly.

Once all ready, he descended down the stairs to the bathroom and then the kitchen for breakfast.

once done, he grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes.

It was a nice weather out. Dark clouds covered the sun making it look darker and warm wind whirled by. Just the type of weather Fran admire. He liked the rain and getting drenched by it.

Casting his thoughts aside he walked in the middle of the road to school. It was a habit to walk there. No worries, hardly any car past by. Now back to school. It was a five minute walk. It wasn't far away.

Suddenly, there was a beeping behind him. The boy looked behind him to see a large truck speeding truck towards him.

Was it going to hit him?

No

Sorry for your disappointment.

Fran simply stepped to the sidewalk, being grazed by the passing truck. Not even a grunt or flinched emitted from him.

The wound lay on his arm next to the other ugly bruises. It wasn't as bad as last night, he paid no mind and walked on.

At least he was able to make up an excuse for the injuries given by his mother.

He finally reached school when it started raining. It was a shame to miss getting wet from the rain (**Holy shit that sounds wrong**)

It was quiet. Well, he was the first to enter school. It was only six after all and school begun at eight.

Fran walked up to his shoe locker and opened it only to see his indoor shoes to be covered with mud. Aha, oh the bullying. It was a good thing he kept extras in his bag in case something happened.

After the matter was settled and dealt with, he walked into class. Strangely, his home room teacher, Mr. Reborn, wasn't present.

At least he didn't have bullets through his head.

Fran's seat was way in the back of the room where he sat alone. Nobody wanted to sit with him. They all hated him for some reason.

From fourth grade up to ninth, he was constantly bullied. He never knew why- it didn't really bother him. He didn't care what people thought of him. They do what they do, none of his concern.

He slumped down on his desk with a sigh and gazed at the way away window to admire the dark clouds.

Time passed by and the room slowly filled, still no sign of their homes room teacher.

Finally, the bell rang and Mr. Reborn entered with a student following behind. A transfer student from Russia to be clear.

After the 'Stand Bow Sit' thing, Mr. Reborn finally introduced the waiting blond. "Good morning class. We have a transfer student from Russia. His name is Belphagor. Treat him kindly"

At the name, Fran looked up at the student only to see that he was staring at him.

Belphagor, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-Kun: Done for today~ What do you guys think? <span>Please<span> leave a Review ;-; I know I should be updating my other stories but I had an urge to write this **


	2. Invitation

**Kuro-Kun: OOCness ahead QQ I dunno, Kay. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fanfic so go easy on me. Reborn...yeah, he's totally out of character if you ask me. QQ oh yeah, I decided to change to rating to M. Future chapters and all. Blood, gore and shit. Sorry, my life and all ;-; but you can still read this chapter since it contains no sexual activities...for now ôwô a little fluff in the end of ze chapter. Expect mistakes, my iPhone hates me QAQ**

**Oh yes, I had to change the WHOLE freaking story THREE freaking times. And yeah, late update. I'm terribly sorry ;-; I had health problems QAQ**

**Disclaimer: Kuro does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>Fran Pov.<p>

Once the transfers name escaped Mr. Reborn's lips, I looked up. It sure was an odd name. But I also noticed the strange blond looking straight at me with a creepy grin. That was..odd. Why was he staring at me? Eh, maybe he wants to make fun of me too...oh well

"Ushishishi~ You peasants may address the prince as Belphegor-sama" he laughed.

Wow, talk about stuck up. He even speaks in third language. How fake.

Wait

His voice...It seemed familiar. Like I've heard it somewhere before...Must be my imagination. After the introduction, I looked down at my math note book, adjusting the wristband that covered my ugly bruises and sighed. This day wouldn't be good at all.

"Sit next to Fran"

At my name, I peaked up to see Mr. Reborn pointing to me. Well shit. What a day this would be. Belphegor walked up to me and did his creepy ushishi laugh. Why me? Well, all of the desks were taken except mine. People just hated me.

"Ha! The jerk is gonna sit with it!"

"The asshole deserves it"

"oh look, they're staring into each other eyes. GAY"

"GAY LOVE"

Well that escalated quickly. Yeah, in school I was referred to an it. Not even considered a human. But now gay? The stupidity of people scares me.

The fake prince sat next to me. Oh yes, I felt really uncomfortable. One, I was not used to a person this close to me, two he kept staring at me. What a weirdo.

"Shishi, you look like a frog~" the blond ushi'ed (apparently it's a word now)

I simply ignored the teasing voice of the male, along with his presence and studied my algebra book. Honestly, algebra was a piece cake. But this seemed like eight grade math, considering that I'm a freshman. It also seemed that I was acing algebra while others were failing. What gives? Their stupid minds can't handle the simple math.

My concentration was broken when I felt a poke to my arm, where it was bruised when the truck almost ran me over. Even though it hurt like a bitch, I showed no expression and looked towards Belphegor with my dead, teal eyes. What did he want now?

I noticed him staring at where he poked and mentally cursed. It was bleeding. "ushi, the Froggy's bleeding"

No shit Sherlock.

As if on cue, Lusuria, the schools nurse, barged into the room. The flamboyant male's eyes glittered with tears and twirled right to me.

"Fran darling!" He squealed. "You didn't come to my room this morning. You had me wo- OH MY!" He practically screamed. "That wound must be treated immediately" with that said, the nurse dragged me away into his office, slamming the classroom door shut.

That was quite a scene...

* * *

><p>In a minute or two, we reached the infirmary. I settled down on one of the beds, making myself comfortable as Lussuria, aka mama luss, gathered the materials to patch me up.<p>

Strange, how he didn't treat me like a piece of trash like every one else did but I appreciated his help...not that I needed it. I was capable of doing this myself but he kept insisting on helping me. That's how it went since the beginning of school. He actually knew me in middle school too. But because he had to move, luss changed jobs and had to work at the high school. He's known me for three years. Three years of constant harassment. I still hadn't learnt to trust that guy...Well, a little...but not much. My schizophrenic mind wouldn't let me trust easily. I haven't even told him how I received these horrid bruises...

As for schizophrenia, it prevented me from trusting anyone. It's hard trusting someone...it felt like they're planning behind my back. Yeah, they are. Maybe they'd kill me one day...it would be a great relief to all since my presence is nothing but trouble.

There were some times when they actually ganged up on me after school. It's my fault for being a freak. If only I'd never been born...The purple birthmark under both my eyes, everybody hated it. Even I did too. Mother had it too...Is mother even the right term? I'm sorry, _Mammon_ had the same marks too.

"Oh darling, how on earth did you even get these?"

Ah, there was a question, the usual one.

"...Truck.." I murmured monotonously. Eh, I didn't really like to talk. In fact, I barely talked at all. Same with the facial expressions. I never changed them. What was there to express? Nothing but betrayed and pain was to be felt. But showing emotions was like showing weakness...that's what I was taught.

And so, I was seen as a freak.

Considered an Emotionless Robot by others.

Well, I can't argue with that...but it wasn't entirely true.

Before I knew it, my arm was patched up with a green colored bandage. Oh yay, my favorite color. I had a strange attraction to green. Maybe that's why the transfer called me a frog.

That transfer...

He seemed so familiar...I can't put my finger on it but we met somewhere before...

That laugh of his is so creepy. Where did he come up of it? Mid air? And that grin is like he's going to rape someone. Is he going to rape me? Oh god no. It's not possible anyways. How can a guy rape another guy?

Wait.

Why am I even thinking about him. My thoughts are going way to far.

"Fran?"

The voice snapped me back to reality.

damn, I dazed out again.

Well, I didn't have enough sleep last night either. I tend to daze out a lot too. But that would allow koware to- ugh never mind.

I looked up at Luss and tilted my head. God, I regret doing that. The gay squealed and glomped me, rubbing me everywhere. (It seemed koware hadn't come out.)

_Everywhere_

ugh. That was disgusting. He did have a thing for little boys anyway. Now I was worried about getting raped by him.

"Sorry Fran, you're just so cute!" Luss squeaked, attempting on calming himself down.

Sometimes Luss made me extremely uncomfortable.

Like the time he wanted to talk about gay sex.

What the hell?

No.

I do not need to know of that.

Well, that's what makes him luss. He's so sexual. Sexual is all about him, the meaning of him. He even once wanted to measure my willy. I literally flipped a table.

No.

That does not need to be measured. But then, he freaking measured it in my **sleep.** That's sexual harassment. Just no. I twitched and felt like slapping him for invading my privacy.

Then again, he is Lussuria.

I sighed again and shook the gay off me.

"It's time to get measured~" he giggled.

Oh god no. What was to measure this time?

Lussuria noticed my discomfort, "oh calm down. I'm only measuring your height and weight"

That took a load off my shoulders. Thank god it wasn't anything perverted. I dislike anything perverted.

I stood up and walked to the scale. Taking off my new indoor shoes, I stepped on it. After a minute or so, I heard a gasp from the nurse.

"oh god Fran, 69 pounds and 5'4 is definitely not healthy! Well, your height is but not your weight. You have you eat more! Just a bit lower and it would be reported to be anorexia. Why would you starve yourself!?"

I didn't exactly starve myself...that _woman_ never gave me anything to eat. I was really lucky to find that banana for breakfast. And I didn't have a job. No money no grocery. I'd be turning fifteen next year...One is supposed to be fifteen to get a job. Nobody would accept fourteen year olds...

"it's settled. You're coming over to my house to have dinner. I'll call your mother"

Wait, what? Having dinner over at the school nurses house? Dinner...I don't remember the last time having it...But then that woman...Mammon wouldn't notice...would she? Well, she's usually drunk so it wouldn't make a difference. But we're talking about Lussuria here. He might rape me in a corner. But then again, it's not possible, is it? and it would mean intruding on his life...

"I don't think it would be the best idea...I don't want to intrude you and my _mom _would probably deny that request" _  
><em>

"You're coming with me~ and I can persuade _anyone"_

That was true...he once convinced the principle on opening a swim club. Principle Xanxus was hard to be convinced and everybody but Luss and Mr. Squalo feared him. I do wonder why. All he did was laze around and throw stuff. And shoot people...yeah, that's why. Plus, he always kept his snow white liger by his side. It always growled at people, frightening them. But were pets even allowed in school...? I always thought Mr. Squalo, my English teacher and Lusuria were related. They acted really close...

I finally gave in, not wanting to start an argument. "Fine...but I'll talk to mom"

Saying the word 'mom' disgusted me but I didn't have any choice. Mammon was usually drunk, as I said before, so she wouldn't notice me gone...right? I hope so...

The flamboyant nurse squealed and jumped up and down with excitement. "we'll leave after school. Meet me here when you're done with class"

Now I regret agreeing...

"I'm going to class.." I trailed, getting off the bed and exiting the door without his reply.

* * *

><p>As soon as I returned to class, whispering and staring emerged. Not caring, I took my seat next to the creepy guy. "Ushishishi Lussuria works here too" he creeped. He knew lussuira? Was the fake prince guy and nurse Lus related? It would be terrible...Hell would burn in it's own lava. Just thinking of them being brothers made me shudder. Pushing the thought aside, I tried focusing on work but that Belphegor guy wouldn't leave me alone. I snapped my head at him. "shi Why do you have those wounds" he asked. More like demanded.<p>

I shrugged and fixed my wrist band. Bel rose an eyebrow and attacked my wrist. What the hell was wrong with that dude? Hadn't he heard of personal space? Moreover, he grabbed my wrist. I hate being touched by people. I wanted to kick him but kept a cool expression and simply stared at him.

I didn't want it ending up like last time. Actually killing the person. I had to keep myself under control, that's what senpai always told me.

The bel dude took my green wrist band off. But as he did, I immediately hugged my arm protectively, refraining him to see my scars and bruises. I didn't like people seeing my bruises. "froggy's emo?" he asked.

Ugh, did he see it? And did he just call me Emo? (I know, not all Emo's cut. It's a style, right? sorry to have offended you)

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-Kun: I wanted to write more but some emotional shit has been going on. I can't keep up with it. I feel dead inside ;-; sorry for the late update too.<strong>

**If you have any questions, go ahead and ask. I also need someone to proof read my work...I'm too lazy to do it and I don't catch many mistakes. ENGRISH IS MAI SECOND LANGAUAGE OKIE?**

**Review? (I might have disappointed you people with this chapter /: then again, I'm in an emotional state right now ;-; The love will come way later. At least I got to experience what it felt like to be loved...yeah, I'm gonna go now. Bye Bye) **


	3. Azara

**Saki-chan: The person I mentioned, "Emily" Is my dearest friend. Planning to add her as Fran's only supporting friend in the future. It's her birthday! A lil' late but yeah. I love you Princeofukes. She's my future wife tbh. A lot of mistakes in this fanfic but eh. I don't have a lot of time on my hands and I wanted to update as fast as possible. Waiting is hard, I know. Anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Plot is mine**

**Warning: Mentions of Blood**

* * *

><p>Alone since birth, blamed for many false things, scars covering almost all of this fragile body. The life of a fourteen year old high school student in misery, depression and insomniac disaster...This is me.<p>

Nothing I ever did or do ever make a change. Giving up was the only option acceptable at this stage. Yet meeting this vaguely familiar person changed it with just a smirk...Who is this blond?

* * *

><p>Did he just call me Emo? I didn't look like a stereotype...did I? Well, considering the scars and horrible attitude, I guess I did. I'd usually make an unnecessary comment but wasn't in the mood. Instead, I just sighed, silently flipping him off along with the whole world. It sucked.<p>

The bell soon rang, students starting to chatter immediately. Some threw chewed paper at me when there was no adult in the room to supervise and laughed with their group of friends. What did they find interesting? I labeled the rest of the class as Sadists. Some weren't, like this Emily girl. She always sat in the third column at the back row and usually avoided people. She was cool.

I got up and made my way out of the hell hole with Belphegor stalking me, walking to the nurses office. His presence wasn't easily blocked. I was required to visit Lussuria every time lunch started so he could give me something to eat and a checkup. As an anorexic, it was hard doing any physical activity. Walking to add. It got me tired easily.

"Ohayo Fran~" The god of gay's greeted, twirling around me. He glanced at Belphegor and smirked. "My Belphegor-chan, found yourself a friend?"

"Shut up gay bro shi~, This is the prince's pet."

Wait wut

"Ara, Ara~ you two are so cute~" Lus commented, giving off sunshine and glitters while signaling us to come in.

"Gay mama, you know this fake prince wierdo?" I received a stab from the said creep. Was that a knife in my side? were knifes as sharp as this even allowed in school? He sure would be in deep trouble if the strict principle found out. Now who would snitch on a guy as nice as him? /coughs/ (Totally sarcastic)

Lussuria responded by interlocking his arm with the stalker and grinned gayly, "we're step-adopted brothers~ The Principle is our father and vice principle is his husband, you know the one who screams a lot? yeah, him. WE ARE SO GAY~" More sparkles emitted from the flamboyant gay.

Wait what.

What

WHAT?!

I internally screamed, fainting at the news. It was too much to handle all at once. Everything went black before I knew it.

**BEL POV BITCHES**

The little frog fainted. Shishi. Well he deserved it for calling his superior a fake. Weird was acceptable. But NO ONE called the prince fake

"Gay bro." This was the name assigned to Lussuria.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Why is frog emo?" I pointed to his wrist as gay bro struggled to get the toad into a comfortable position.

"Ask him yourself. I can't share his private life with you without his permission."

I growled at the gay and stomped out of the room. Who cared anyways. The prince knew of everything!

"Bel-chan~, Franny is coming over for dinner so be on your best behavior and take good care of him."

Ushi, maybe this would be fun after all.

The bell rang, signaling 6th period. Everybody in the hall cleared, making their way to their classes. The prince should've been in 10th grade instead of this crappy 9th! But due to my absences, they had no choice. I dropped a grade because of it, complete bullshit.

Couldn't help the damn absences. Xanxus made me go all the way out to Russia to kill some peasants he hated. School wasn't important to me but repeating a grade sure as hell was annoying. Besides, the prince already knew all...

* * *

><p>The health teacher was so boring.<p>

Macro nutrients, micro nutrients, health triangle, blah blah blah. It pissed me off so much. This crap was already burned into my brain. I could've taken the 10th grade exam but NOOOO. It was too late and so much drama. BOOORRRINNG!

"Mr..." The teacher looked down to her attendance list, struggling to find a name. "Hey you! Don't leave in the middle of class. I'll have you suspended! I'm talking to you blond!"

Walking out in the middle of the class was entertaining for a few seconds. The chatter students made, the angry look of the teacher, oh so good. "The prince already knows of this."

"That doesn't mean you can leave!"

"Shut up peasant. You low class can't tell me what the prince can do. He does what he wants. End of discussion." I exit the room with a smirk while the teacher continued to yell and made my way to the nurse's office.

How was that frog doing?

"Gay bro."

Lussuria looked up from his clipboard and smiled with glee. "Hullo Bel-chan. Why are you here?"

He was too sparkley for his own good.

"Bored to death, health class sucks."

Luss cracked a smiled and waggled his eyebrows, "excuses excuses, You're here to check up on Fran aren't you?"

My breath hitched up at the mention of his name and frowned, looking away. "No."

"Ara ara~ why are you averting your gaze?"

"You suck."

"He's in that room." Gay bro pointed to a closed-door and grinned. "fight bel, fight!"

I simply rolled my eyes before walking up to him. This time completely serious.

"Has Xanxus assigned a new mission?"

"Ah.." Lussuria thought for a while before continuing. "I'm not so sure. I think Squalo took the assignment. There aren't alot...ever since Mammon disappeared, there's been so less. Wonder what happened to her..Hope she's okay"

"It's been four years, get over it. Anyways, I check with the boss."

For the heck of it, I walked to the room Fran was supposed to be in and slowly opened it.

"

o

h

.

"

"I've been waiting for you."

In front of me, I saw fran with a masochistic smirk with blood covered all over the sheets and himself.

"My love~"

* * *

><p><strong>Saki-san: Surprised I even got a review on this 0.0 Thanks guys! I'll continue to update this as fast as possible. Love you. Chu~<strong>


	4. Opening Up

**Kuro-Kun: Thank you to those who have waited patiently, I apologize for updating so late. A lot of stuff has happened but the main reason is I'm so damn lazy XD I get to write some words during lunch at school which only lasts 20 minutes, Not even enough time to get 100 words done u.u I wrote ahead in my diary so all is well. I know what to write next and there's no authors block. I just need to get this down. Maybe I'll have time during study hall...Who knows. I'm really lazy at home so you can't convince me to update sooner XD Here ya go babies.**

**Warning: Kind of gore-ish. Dunno**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of its characters, just the plot which is somewhat based on my life.**

* * *

><p><em>The dark, keeping me awake from nightmares to come and take me away from this world.<em>

_Two separate beings trapped inside this tiny, useless body, yearning to shed more and more blood and see people in agony, laughing insanely as they torture the keeper._

_ How much more can I take?_

Blood splattered over the bed sloppily, still dripping to the ground as the tiny body hugged itself, laughing. The blood covered almost everything in its way. The sheets, the walls, even the ceilings.

How even...? That would be an unanswered question.

"Blood, blood, blood~" Fran cooed, smiling wickedly, "Would you like to see your own?"

He made his way to Bel who was standing there in shock and confusion.

**Bel POV**

What was going on? For the prince himself, this was pretty confusing. When did toad smile? (**idiot**) /_I heard that/ (_**sorry not sorry)**

"Cut the act." I sighed, folding my ever so gracious arms (remind me to never use bel's POV) He sure was a good actor. And where did he get all that blood from? Was it even real? Doubt it.

"Baby, I will show you how the blood flows~" He cooed, jumping on top of me. I didn't fall over so he ended up hanging on me. Was this what you called flirt?

But seriously, was he okay?

Gay bro barged into the room when he heard the ruckus and tried to pry the little man off me. "Franny! Calm!" He shouted with plea.

The begging didn't work and the struggle wasn't worth it. Toad clung onto me bleeding everywhere. It got my god damn shirt stained. So the blood was real? Didn't look like paint. Sure as hell smelled like real blood.

I just stood in the middle awkwardly whistling as Luss kept trying to 'Calm' Froggy down.

"Bel-Chan, Help!" The gay demanded in a serious tone. It almost made me jump. "Azara is dangerous we have to knock him out somehow before he does something REALLY stupid again. He might hurt you- AH!" he squawked when his hand got bitten by the little shit

"DO NOT LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON ME!" This so called Azara growled.

Why was he clinging to me then? I was touching him right? Technically, yes.

Who was this Azara anyways.

"Get off me toad." I demanded in a threatening tone. People were usually afraid to come this close to me. Wasn't he afraid? This was getting quite uncomfortable for me.

In response, the Shit bit my neck and scratched my face till it freaking bled.

"Unhand the prince immediately!" I growled, this time furiously. Who the fuck was he to touch royal flesh, moreover damage it? An animal. This was not the Frag I knew.

I threw the fucker on to the floor, stepping on to his useless and tiny body, glaring down at him. "How fucking DARE you." I put more weight onto my foot, watching him pathetically trying to struggle free. "This is what you get." Before you knew it, his struggling died out.

He fainted, on the verge of death from all that blood loss. Lussuria screamed behind me, "DON'T BEL-" His voice died out in my head though he was still screaming. Pleasure streamed throughout my body, giving goosebumps as more blood oozed from the body underneath me. The pleasure from seeing someone hurt was wonderful though this was a tad bit different. A sting overtook the pleasure and before I knew it, I started mending the boy's wounds.

What was I doing? Why was my body automatically doing this? I was Prince The Ripper, I showed no mercy to anyone! I killed my brother, my family and my friends, why couldn't I kill him? This was so strange.

When I came to my senses, Fran was poorly bandaged with Lussuria screaming into my face, "...bel...Bel...BEL-"

"What? get out of my face."

"I've tried to get to you for the past hour! You almost killed Fran but then suddenly bandaged him out and zoned out." He pointed to Fran resting on the floor, He was too bloody to pick up- wait.

I looked down to see my whole uniform stained with blood. Great just Great.

"Whatever." I groaned, pulling my dirty shirt off. My favorite stripped shirt was next, then my tank top. Though with all those layers, my chest still managed to be stained as well. "Shitting animal."

Soon, an announcement was made from one of the staff, "The late buses leave in ten minutes, students should leave the building immediately. Staff meeting will be held in B8."

Shit, what was the time?

**4:55**

Looking at the clock never made me so mad, really. I had to be at the mansion by 4:30 to take care of business.

"Lets throw him in trunk and drive home. Hurry. And give this luxurious body some cloths."

**GayBro's POV**

Ara Ara~ So we were going to Kidnap Franny, eh? I'm so in~!

I gave Bel-chan a spare shirt that I kept in my closet for emergencies and threw a towel over Fran.

"You carry him, I'll make sure no one sees."

This was kind of like the action movies! Except with no guns which was a bummer. I loved guns /**insert hearts here**/

It took a while, but we successfully managed to shove- er gently lay Fran into the trunk without anyone suspecting us. This sure would be hella fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Scene Change<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fran's PoV<strong>

My head ached like a mother when I came to consciousness . What freaking happened? Even trying to breathe was so painful.

My eyes wouldn't open but wherever I was, didn't feel familiar.

The place where my body was set was actually comfortable and soft for once. But I preferred surfaces hard like rock. What? it was a habit. I adapted to my surroundings as a child. Though it would've seemed comfortable on this bed, it wasn't for me.

I waited for ten minutes, to be exact, before I had the strength to finally move my hand. Wiggling my fingers was the only thing I could do. Opening my eyes was an option...should I? Should I not?

Hmm..

Finally making up my mind, I snapped an eye open and wide-eyed examined the area.

This room, holy moly. Were these people rich or something? I'd never seen anything like this in my life. But who decided to kidnap me was the question.

"Bel-chan, you can't just suddenly streak out naked in the public, you'll get arrested!" A feminine voice scolded, followed by a hmp and snicker.

"The prince does whatever he wants."

oh.

**Oh**

**OH**

A thump resounded in the room, followed by a creek. Someone entered didn't they. Shit Shit Shit. _I WAS AT THE FREAKING STALKERS HOUSE FOR GODS SAKE, AND STUCK WITH THESE RAPISTS. HELP_

* * *

><p>"Oh look, Franny's awake." Lussuria pointed out, shaking the fake's shoulder, "Hey Franny. Good rest?" He hovered over me, inches away from my face and grinned. That scared the shit out of me and I ended up hitting my head on the wall due to the violent twitch.<p>

"Did you Kidnap me?"

"YE- er no!"

He was about to say yes, wasn't he? He so was. Oh when I get him back- wait why did he kidnap me?

"Ushi, Yes we did." The fake corrected Lus.

"You didn't rape me or anything right?"

Belphegor started laughing. Why was he laughing. I didn't say anything funny, I was serious!

"Oh froggy, you're too cute."

That didn't answer my ques- DID HE FREAKING CALL ME CUTE? I AM NOT 'CUTE'

"..."

Wait...This was the first time anybody called me cute aside Luss. No one called me cute, not even my own 'family.' Well, Mammon was the only person related to me by blood. Ugh, thinking of her made my blood boil. I wish I could run away but that wasn't an option since I wasn't old enough. She would come chasing after me, planning to torture me even more. God, I hated her.

"...What am I doing here?"

Lussuria had already twirled away to probably do his gay things.

"Does froggy really want to know?" He asked in a serious tone.

Woah woah, he could be serious? Omfg

"Well yeah.."

"Er...Froggy went insane. GayBro said something about Azara. You did alot of damage to yourself and scratched the royal flesh and bit Gaybro."

For the first time, I actually showed an expression to a person I just met. He would've been lying for all I knew but something made me trust him. Hurting Luss would be the last thing I'd do though he was annoying as hell. Azara. God dammit! Koware didn't let him go, did he? He usually was the responsible one there. Luss was like a friend to me...Hurting him was unbelievable.

I'm becoming soft, aren't I?

"..Call Luss.."

"Why-"

"Just call him!" I raised my tone a bit, feeling impatient.

Belphegor shrugged and exit the room. Not sure if he really was going to fetch the gay like a good boy-

A second later, the fab-queen entered the room, throwing his sparkles everywhere. "What do you need my sweet honey~?"

I noticed a bandage wrapped around his hand...Did I do that? I could care less about Bel, but did i really hurt lussuria?

"I hurt you didn't I.."

The sunshine still continued to glimmer. "What are you talking about?" He was playing dumb..

"Cut the crap. Azara- I hurt you! Tell me what happened!"

Luss sighed and sat beside me, "You fainted when you heard that me and Bel were related in a way. Azara took over your unconscious body I guess and harmed you. Bel found Azara and he clung onto him for some reason. I tried to pry Azara off but he bit me and scratched Bel's face...You fainted from blood loss and then we took you home."

All these years of self-control was wasted. All these years...My split personality got the best of me and did things I wouldn't ever do..

"..Okay."

"You seem awfully calm about this."

"Eh."

"Might I add, you shared your first kiss with Bel-chan?"

My whole face turned red. Not out of embarrassment but out of disgust. Who would even like a rapist like him?! I wanted to scream. ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!

"Just kidding."

I wanted to slap him now. Making fun of me like that was totally not cool. Kissing Bel would be the last thing I'd ever do. Killing myself would be better, that could be arranged anytime whatsoever.

"So how are you feeling at the moment?"

I tried moving my hand and it wasn't painful as before. It felt numb though. "Fine."

Lussuria smiled and exit the room, probably to fetch the rapist creep. Honestly, he creeped me the hell out. That smirk was so taunting and I hated the way he called me a frog. Just because I liked green didn't make me a frog!

I burped and spasmed real quick. Did that rapist feed me something? It tasted like something bitter. Medicine? Or maybe rapist fluids...

Lussuria returned with Bel and was about to leave.

"Mama Lus, did rapist-san feed me something?"

Lussuria giggled before shaking his head, "No darling. I feed you my babies."

It took me a while to understand what he made. Wait, I didn't understand what he meant. What did he mean? I made a face at him.

"Just kidding. It's medicine."

I still wasn't assured. I felt violated.

"You have violated my soul."

Bel did his creepy laugh thing and flopped on the bed I was on, flipping me to my stomach. "The prince needs rest. Leave Gaybro."

Lussuria giggled, twirling away, leaving me alone with the freak. I would have run away but my body wasn't feeling itself. EW HE PUT HIS LEG AROUND MY WAIST. I just stayed still.

"Frog." I flinched the word and gulped before turning my head to him with a questioning gaze.

"Tell me about Azara." This was the first time he used 'me' in a sentence, at least in front of me. This was surprising since he was so stuck up and cocky. But why would he ask about azara. A few to none were interested in me. This was the first anyone asked about him. It kinda made my heart jump for an unknown reason.

"It's a long story." I sighed, turning my head away from him. What he said next was surprising..

* * *

><p><strong>Kuro-Kun: Are you happy? I made this longer than the last 3 chapters whoo. HNG <strong>

**Leave a review**


	5. I'll Protect You

**Kuro-Kun: Trying to update as fast as I can hng. I'm gonna make this fast passed b/c of request. I do take requests. Request anything, I'm desperate. XD**

**Warning: Fluff**

**Fran POV**

"I'll listen. Tell me all about yourself." His arms wrapped around my waist, feet intertwining with my own.

I wanted to cry... No one was this kind to me before..It felt... nice? Him holding me felt comfortable, to be honest. No one ever hugged me like that. But why was he doing this to me? I thought he hated me..The tingle in my heart grew with each breath I took. What was this feeling?

"I was a happy kid in the past.." my mouth trailed, automatically bringing in the words to speak of my childhood. "Mom was nice and dad was generous, he used to give me gifts every day and took me to places where I had tons of fun.." Could I even continue on? I took a shaky breath, briefly thinking why I was letting him come close to me.

Shivering, I went on, "But this one night changed my life. My parents suddenly started an argument out of no where in the middle of the night, screaming and breaking things. That night was horrendous. I didn't even know what it was about. After that, my dad didn't come home for a few months and mom started drinking."

Belphegor tightened his grip on me, seeming like he knew how I felt. Was his family like this too?

I continued, "I started self harming when even mom was distancing herself from me...Later, he came back and things were...awkward. He seemed distant and cold. Though he'd be out for a couple of nights. Mom cried every night..." I licked my chapped lips, swallowing my dry tears, "Mom later found out that dad was cheating on her and began abusing me when he told her that he had a child with another woman too. She kicked him out after that.."

I felt his breath in my ear and shivered from the pleasant feeling gained from it. This motivated me go on for some reason.

"After a few more months, his dead body was found in my room and the abuse got even worse. No rest, being starved to death, and broken bones every time she had the chance to corner me. I stopped feeling and built up an immunity to pain, if that was possible, and also developed two split personalities. Koware and Azara. Apparently I killed an adult and a classmate. I never knew until rumors started going around and I found myself in jail. Who knew they had a children's jail. It was actually a type of mental hospital but whatever you know. Koware is supposed to be the sadistic type and Azara was the masochistic. I have no idea when they come out but when they do, it's obvious they did since they leave so much trash behind." I took a shaky breath and tried to continue but I didn't- couldn't speak anymore, I didn't have a voice...

"You don't have to continue." Belphegor cooed, "And I somewhat understand how you feel. I was harassed and raped by my own brother-"

I gasped and instantly apologized.

"And I killed my whole family." That ending was a biiiiiiig surprise but I wasn't bothered one bit. The laugh that went with it was amusing.

"That's the shit these days." I teased, elbowing him.

He frowned but cracked a smile when I dug deeper into his chest. So he was ticklish, eh? oho, Weakness found.

"I feel so much better now." I sighed, flipping to my back to rest my head on his arm. "Thanks...Thanks for listening."

His arms traveled from my back to my face, "You telling me this must mean you trust me. I like that."

"Oh fuck off." I faked a frown but snuggled into his chest. It felt like a trillion pounds were lifted off my shoulders. Was I high? Because my heart jumped when he said that. He didn't look like a guy to trust but he was sweet...Not in a gay way. Uhm... Haha?

The silence was so comfortable, I drifted off to sleep into his warm arms.

_"My sweet frog" A nibble was felt on my ear, making me blush in response and embrace the person behind me. Who ever that was..._

_ Belphegor?_

_"Oh shut up." I sighed, nuzzling into his chest. "I love you."_

_The person chuckled before tilting my head up gently, "I know that. I love myself too."_

_I made a pouty face and pulled away, "You're mean."_

_Belphegor laughed and pulled my waist to meet his own, "You know **I Love You Too **baby."_

_"Oh shut up."_

_Without a warning, he pulled me into a kiss. I melted into it and gasped when he started beeping like an alarm clock._

My eyes shot open, blushing from that dream and scanned my surroundings to find Luss holding the cursed thing next to my ear.

"Go away." I groaned, trying to find the warmth which was next to me before. "Where's Bel?"

Lussuria giggled, "Oho, were you dreaming about him? I heard you moaning Bel~ oh bel~ senpai I love you~ ah~"

I blushed wide eyed and violently shook my head, "I-It was an innocent dream, I swear!"

The smile on his face grew even larger, "You know I was joking right."

Well fuckity fucking fuck.

A thump was heard and the door broke down. OOOO that was gonna cosssttt.

A scream took the room, "VOIIIII GET YOUR ASS UP!"

I should have known.

"Calm down Squa-chan! Baby Fran is getting up." Lussuria scolded.

"Shut up, kids gotta get up, eat and leave. I don't accept fuckin' visitors."

Lussuria frowned and shook his head, "Calm down wifey bear."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Lussuria folded his arms and smirked, "What you are, A wifey bear. Anyways, calm down. You have anger issues dude, control yourself or your blood pressure will get high."

"You can tell me what to do, you fucker."

"I'll tell daddy Xan."

The noisy, long haired silverette shut up and flipped Lussuria off before walking off? Daddy Xan...Xanxus? Well I'm screwed aren't I?

"What time is it?"

"Seven. Hurry and get dressed. Dinner starts in ten minutes. Daddy Xanxus is getting impatient. here." he shoved some cloths at me and lead me to the bathroom. "Spare cloths. Come down when you're done wearing them." he left the room, leaving me alone in the rapists bathroom. Really?

Where was Bel anyways? Not that I cared or anything.

Setting the thought aside for now, I examined the clothing given to me and inwardly frowned. An over sized green shirt with some skin colored shorts. Were these Belphegor's? And why were these given to me? Lussuria knew I had scabs and scars covered all over my legs and arms. Did he really need to give my short sleeves?

As I ruffled through pile of cloths, I came across Purple leggings and some elbow high gloves. That sneaky fucker...Did he expect me to wear this shit?...Well I had no choice...Ugh

* * *

><p>Sitting next to Belphe- Rapist-san was awkward enough. The whole table was silent and staring at me. I could see the dirty thoughts in their smirks. Instinctively, I leaned towards Bel and grimaced. I wasn't bothered by stares but dirty thoughts- just no.<p>

I remember Luss saying everyone was gay here.

Well shit, guess he was right.

"Don't stare at the Prince's Frog." The fake finally decided to speak up.

"You mean princess." I accidentally thought out loud. Whoops.

The whole table expect Xanxus started snickering, receiving a death glare from the said Princess. He threw knives which he kept who knows where at them and stabbed his chicken with the fork. "Start eating." surprisingly, they did.

I looked down at my food and practically drooled. A chicken piece, with a half cut corn on the side and carrots sprawled all over. This was heaven. Though I didn't know if I could eat this all. I wasn't really an anorexic, I was starved. So whatever.

I dug in without caring what the people around me said or thought.

Seriously, I never had the chance to taste this beauty in YEARS. I swear my mouth had an orgasam...Isn't that what you call body parts which feel reeeaaalllyyy good? Luss taught me that word...It sounded wrong though. Weird. OH WELL.

I was too engorged in eating I didn't notice Bel tap my thigh until he slapped it.

"What?"

"Xena, that's what Xanxus's female name is, is gonna bring in Xio to the table to feed her soon. His liger had kids so there are many more...they're big."

I took that as a warning and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. I thought you were going to lead me somewhere." I extended my arm away from him, bringing it up to my chest to shush my roaring heart.

"Froggy is cute. Come on." He retook my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen without alerting the others because they were too engaged in their activity to notice. "Did I mention you look sexy?"

My face felt warm. "Whatever. Where are you taking me now?"

"The playroom."

"The what?"

"The playroom." He repeated, thinking I was deaf or something.

"What is that?'

"You'll see."

He stopped pulling on me when he came across the back door, or so it looked like. It was an exit right?

He opened it and to my surprise, It wasn't what I thought it was.

How the hell did they afford this?!

Butterflies gracefully flew, landing on a flower to suck the sweet nectar out. Some ran into the wall. Yes, It looked like 'outside' but it was really 'inside' A room to look like outside but was really built inside. Confusing right? The paintings were so realistic.

"This is my secret room. I made it myself- ah!" He laughed when some type of rat jumped on him and started snuggling with him.

He made this room himself?!

That was something to admire about him. It was so graceful, the fake wind created by the fans was so soothing. I could melt.

"This room is perfect."

"Yeah.."

"What's wrong?"

He hesitated before giving an answer, "This is where Skull was shot."

Wait wait.

"Who again?"

"Skull."

"..."

"Why?"

"Was he dating this so called viper?"

"How do you know that?"

I looked away, trying to pull all my hair out.

"Who was he shot by?"

"One of our enemies. You okay?"

"How long has he been dead for?"

"A few years."

"Did he have a kid?"

"Seriously, are you okay?"

"Did he or did he not?!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "Tell me."

"I don't know. Why, what's wrong?"

"Did he cheat on Viper?"

"Fran." He snapped, "What's wrong with you?"

"Skull cheated on viper and had another kid with another woman, he was found in my room and then viper started abusing her child, attempting to find this other child and kill it." I whispered, collapsing to the ground. "WHO IS THIS OTHER CHILD?!"

Belphegor gasped and covered his mouth, "don't tell me.."

"He was my father..."

"We need to tell-"

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" I pleaded as tears threatened to fall down. "please..."

Belphegor bent over to my level and grabbed my face, "Fran. If anything happens to you, I'll _always _be there to protect you or else I won't be able to forgive myself. Believe me when I say you're special." he hugged me and buried his face into my neck, "It will be okay. I promise."

I was shocked for a moment. I calmed down, my panicky heart slowed down and started racing due to another reason. I melted into his hug and cried for the first time in years. "I trust you."


End file.
